


Pocky Day

by mystified_mint



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, one-sided saiouma is implied at the start, this is a pretty mellow fic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystified_mint/pseuds/mystified_mint
Summary: Kaito and Kokichi share a peaceful moment over chocolate-coated sticks.





	Pocky Day

“Shuichi turn you down?” Kaito asked casually, taking a seat beneath the shade of the tree. 

“What’s it to you?” Kokichi deflected, sprawled out in the grass nearby. An unopened box of pocky laid abandoned at his side. “Did you come to make sure I don’t bother your precious sidekick again?”

“Huh? No, I just wanted to check on you.”

“And why’s that?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Neeheehee, did  _you_  wanna play with me instead?” Kokichi finally rolled over to face his companion. “I can’t imagine any other reason you’d follow me after that.”

Kaito eyed him carefully.

“Do you want me to?”

Kokichi’s face blanked as he considered his response. 

_Did_  he want him to? The astronaut certainly wasn’t unattractive (...even if he _was_ a walking fashion disaster). Kokichi could easily imagine sharing a pocky stick with him, treating it all purely as a game, making the entire thing impersonal. If Kaito backed down in the middle, Kokichi could brag about “winning” and rub it in his face like it really was just another silly challenge. If they actually kissed, though...

“Nah, sounds boring,” Kokichi decided. “You might as well take this pocky off my hands while you’re here, though, unless you want it to go to the bugs. I'm sure Gonta would be thrilled at least.”

“I’m not gonna say no to free pocky, dude.” Kaito picked up the box, staring at the label for a moment before tearing open the packaging. 

Kokichi laid back down and closed his eyes, assuming that was the end of that, only to feel cardboard tap against his forehead a few seconds later.

“Here, we can split it,” Kaito offered, already munching on a pair of sticks as he held the rest out.

Surprised, Kokichi took two for himself, then wordlessly handed the box back to Kaito. Kaito took another two, then passed it over again. They spent the next few minutes repeating the cycle, snacking quietly under the tree. It was an oddly pleasant interaction. Then there was just a single stick left.

“You eat it,” Kokichi shrugged. “I’ve had enough chocolate for one afternoon.”

“If you say so.” Kaito placed the pocky between his teeth, moving it to the side as he prepared to get up. 

Then, in a spur of the moment decision, Kokichi leapt forward and bit onto the exposed end of the stick. His lips brushed against the corner of Kaito’s mouth right before he pulled back.

“Mmm?!”

“Well, whaddya know! That actually wasn’t boring! Guess I was wrong before!” Kokichi grinned. “By the way, that pocky was a custom order made with suuuuper rare ingredients, so now you owe me just a little over 10 million yen!”

Kaito nearly choked on the remaining half of the stick.

"W-What the hell?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I just felt like doing something for 11/11.
> 
> I read and cherish every comment, so please let me know what you think!


End file.
